(Archive) Caeth Shaeras
History The Elven kingdom of Caeth Shaeras started out as several disparate tribes of elves living primarily on the wooded peninsula north of where Fiend's Reach is today. Trade was common between the tribes, and relations were friendly for the most part, some racial misgivings aside. That changed when the Nameless God rose in the west. The elves found themselves unprepared for the onslaught of undeath unleashed upon the world by the Scarecrow, and even as the saltborn of the south pushed back the stench of decay quickly found itself on their doorstep. Verynil Aaler’ith, the son of Erastil, would prove to be his people's savior. Born to wealthy elven traders he was a fair and kind man all his life. Known for his generosity and wisdom he gave deeply of himself all his life so that the elven people, not just his tribe, could thrive in the region. As the Scarecrow finished off the saltborn, and their cities were little more than plumes of ash and smoke, he turned his eyes towards the elven peninsula. When he arrived there he found not disparate tribes, but a united elven force drawn together by Verynil's kindness and wisdom. The losses were grave, but the Nameless God never completed his genocide of the elven people. To this day no one knows why the tide of undeath abated, but the peoples that survived it had learned too well the lesson of unity. Verynil would be the new kingdom's first King, and the Aalerith dynasty continues to this day. After his death the kingdom implemented a council of the races, and the role of the royal line shifted to that of adviser and figurehead, but the wisdom of Verynil's line is still trusted implicitly in the kingdom. Geography The capital city of Caeth Shaeras (named for the kingdom) is located north of Fiend's Reach, ensconced within the redwood trees of the peninsula. The sea nearby is where a large portion of their food supply is sourced, and aquatic delights play a prominent role in the Elven diet. Peninsulas are notoriously easy to defend, and treaties with the local Hamadryad make it all the easier. The massive redwoods of the forest double as scouts, spies, and sometimes soldiers defending the elven peoples against the threats of the Southlands. The kingdom boasts one of the finest navies in the Reach; attempts to raid the kingdom by sea are difficult indeed. However, a good portion of the kingdom is linked to the capital by elf gate, and exists well beyond the peninsula as new territories of elves and occasionally other creatures are annexed by Caeth Shaeras. Economy It would be fair to say that Caeth Shaeras' primary export is exports. While the kingdom is rich in natural and magical resources the secret of its success has been the utilization of elf gates. Being able to move large quantities of goods in the blink of an eye has greatly reduced the need and expense of more traditional trade routes, and the kingdom makes a great deal of its wealth by buying goods from tribes near one end of its influence, then moving them rapidly to the opposite side to sell rare and exotic goods still fresh. Locations of Interest The Guild of Salt: Named for the saltborn of the south the Guild of Salt is a newly erected edifice in the capital of Caeth Shaeras. The hall has everything your average adventurer could want, room, board, a library, a bath, and exclusive access to several jobs through the kingdom. For a nominal fee of 50gp a year a would-be adventurer gains access to all the amenities of the Guildhall in addition to a license required to claim "loot" from their excursions. Members of the Guild recieve a +2 untyped bonus on any downtime roll not associated with earning gp or capital, in addition to a 25% discount on spellcasting services to resurrect or heal them of ailments. The Temple of the Living Prophets: This lavish temple bares so signage or official marker, and the security posted here is as robust as that at the royal palace, standing vigil should anyone attempt to destroy or steal the esoteric products of its inhabitants. This is the Temple of the Living Prophets, where madmen scribe portents and omens of what is to come, from the immediate future to millennia from now. These writings are posted for the public to assist in their decryption, and a large sum of gold awaits anyone who manages to unlock a passage's secrets. Many remain unsolved to this day, and rely on logical principles yet uncovered by scholars. The Solariums of Melody: Originally a project for the beautification of public land, these Solariums are dotted throughout Caeth Shaeras. Ranging from small open air pavilions intended for picnics to larger amphitheaters for crowds to hold gatherings these gorgeous structures are built from the surrounding environment in Elven style. Shortly after their construction they became a venue for performers and artists to display their talents in the hopes of attracting wealthy benefactors. The Songbird Guild eventually purchased the land from the city and now these serve as places to hold performances by more well established talent in Caeth Shaeras. Membership to a given theater costs a meager 20gp and grants the patron access to any of that theater's shows and displays for a month. Day-long passes cost 5gp, and you can purchase a lifetime membership to all of the Solariums from the guild for 5000gp. The Greenwood Spire: The Greenwood spire is the premier center of arcane magic in Caeth Shaeras. This large network of titanic trees (Really all the same tree) hosts an entire race of elves known as tower elves. Here they study all matters of the arcane on behalf of the elven people, as well as maintain one of the biggest repositories of dangerous artifacts and forbidden knowledge in the Reach. Access is permitted within the public areas, but the majority of this district is cut off from the public without explicit permission from the Dean of the Greenwood. Category:Archives